Rometri
by Dimitrisgirls25
Summary: This story describes Roses and Dimitris life cludes Lemons.


**Chapter 1**

**Rose POV**

I was on my phone at 9:30 playing 'Candy Crush' when Lissa came into the room and through the bond, I felt a sudden rush of excitement. "You are never going to believe what happened tonight!" I jumped up with excitement and ran to her side. I didn't know if it was worth my time listening to, but I was going to at least ask for my best friend. "Well I can't guess if you won't give me hints Lissa!" She just rolls her eyes and a small blush creeps up on her face. "Well … it's about me plus Christian plus a bed…"

It dawned on me right then and there. "Holy shit! You had sex!" I gave her a bone crushing hug and I begged her to give me all the juicy details. Knowing Lissa, she would feel embarrassed about talking dirty, so I dug into her thoughts and memories to find Lissa and Christian in his bed. Now, as much as it makes me want to vomit all over the floor seeing my best friend and her boyfriend pounding into her, I was kind of jealous that my best friend lost her virginity while I was still a virgin. I almost lost my virginity after the dance with Dimitri, if he didn't take off that damn charmed necklace. That got me thinking about his sexy body up against me.

Dimitri you son of a bitch why did you have to be so sexy and why couldn't you be my fiancé. It's been almost a month since our steamy night and I can't wait for another. I don't care if you think I'm too young but it was our destiny. Lissa pulled me out of my thoughts by saying "You better not tell anybody about this". I just gave her a nod and got ready for bed. That night I had a lot of wet dreams about Dimitri.

**6:00 A.M.**

In the morning I quickly rushed to get ready, because I couldn't wait to see Dimitri with his shirtless sexy body. When I got there I immediately heard Princes hit record song (Nikki). When I entered the gym I saw my babe working his 8-pack out by doing sit-ups. As he was on number 69 **(AN: Yes that number was put there on purpose) **he noticed my presence. "You're Late!"

I looked up at the clock and noticed it said that it's only 7:01. I immediately shoot him a glare and he gives one right back. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Practice is always at 7:00!" He shakes his head and stalks over to me. "Oh Roza … I mean Rose. Practice was at 7:00 and you came at 7:01 a minute is a minute." It took me a minute to realize what he was saying. "Are you fucking kidding me?! I was one minute late, and your acting like a dick about it!" I feel his hand on my waist and I feel his eyes on my breasts. He pushes me up against the wall and whispers in my ear "Oh Roza I miss your tongue on mine especially with that beautiful mouth of yours". I completely melted at his Russian accent. The next thing I realized was that his boner was growing by the second. I could hear my self-yelling for his touch.

As he reached for my bra straps, I reached for his belt. "Well, well, well, my little Roza is inpatient isn't she?" Curse that bastard for his teasing words! "Well, I learned from my master." I could hear a growl rumble in his chest at the sound of my words. I gave myself a triumphant smile and he gives me an animalistic grin. Just like that my new pair of Victoria Secret underwear was soaked! I felt his cold hand on my breasts as he started to tease me I let out a moan. He seemed to like it as he groped me harder. That sent chills down my spine and another moan escaped my lips. Dimitri whispers "Roza do you like that baby?!" I couldn't hold the pleasure in anymore so I screamed his name out. "Oh god Dimitri! That feels wonderful! Oh Roza I want to be in you. I then took his pants off thinking about his wonderful size he was about 12 inches long. Dimitri realized that I wanted his package. He helped by taking my hot black soaked panties. I teased him by stroking his humongous member. He got furious and pulled me to him harder. I decided to stop teasing him and get to the climax. Dimitri said it's my turn I feel his rough hands go down south. He begins to return the favor by stroking my clit. I fairly enjoy it so I yell out his name. "Oh fuck Dimitri! Please fuck me already!" Dimitri gives me a dark laugh. Not until you call me master. I then said "Oh please Master". Dimitri then said "Say it again". By this time I was almost at my climax so I gave it another shot I said "Fuck me Master". He started to inject his amazing size in me. I let out a moan. Dimitri reached his head down to my clit saying "Just the way I like them" he started to finger me while he licked my clit. It felt anything but boring. He kept pumping in and out of me while he licked and sucked at my pussy. 5 minutes later I came all over his hand and it felt amazing! He licked his fingers clean and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. When he saw the clock, he said "As I would love to continue, we have to leave my Roza. I will sneak in your dorm tonight to finish where we left off. I love you my Roza." Him saying that made me feel complete and loved, so I said "I love you too my master."

**Last Period**

**Rose POV**

During Math class all I had on my mind was going to practice with Dimitri. What knocked me out of my day dream was a knock on the door. I turned to the door and saw my sexy babe. It was Dimitri! Dimitri told the teacher something that I couldn't hear. Dimitri told me to get my things so I obeyed. Next thing I knew I was in Dimitri's car. Dimitri told me he had a surprise for me. Dimitri took me home so I could change. I changed into my black underwear and my black bra knowing it was Dimitri's favorite. I decided to wear a short red dress making me look sexy. Dimitri then took me out to dinner. After dinner he told me to wear a blindfold. When we came to stop he pulled me out of his car giving me a passionate kiss. When we got to a door he put his arms around my waist. I took the blindfolds off and I was surprised to find a trail of roses leading somewhere. By this time I had figured out it was a cabin. Dimitri said "These roses are for my Roza". I decided to follow them. When the trail of roses stopped I found a heart of roses on top of a bed. I turned around and smiled at Dimitri. Dimitri pushed me onto the bed with a gentle kiss. Dimitri leaned for my dress straps kissing my shoulders. I let out a small moan. As soon as my dress was off Dimitri looked at my almost naked body. I took his shirt off kissing and teasing his nipples. Dimitri returned the favor by taking my bra off admiring my breasts. Saying "Oh my Roza". Dimitri started to kiss my right breast this only made me moan harder. I decided to take his belt off as Dimitri licked my breasts. I took his pants off with some of Dimitri's help. He started to take his boxers off when I took his hands to my breasts. Dimitri realized that I liked his hand work on my breasts. He continued to tease my breasts. When he was naked I felt his cold hands reach for my waist and then my underwear. I said "Don't you think it's my turn now?" I went on top of him and gave him a hand job I heard him beg for more. I grabbed his amazing 12 inch package and liked the top of it. He moaned louder. I looked down at his dick and told him "Are you ready?" Dimitri repositioned himself. He started to go in and out of me I enjoyed it so I begged for more. By this time I was wet he realized and he started to lick the com off of me. I wanted to tease him even more so I handcuffed him to the bed. I went to the bathroom with my clothes. I dressed myself up and came back to Dimitri. I started to striptease for him. First I took my dress straps of revealing a little of my black bra. He liked it then I took my dress off to my waist he moaned. I took my dress off and reached for a kiss I was now on top of Dimitri I licked his com off making him moan in pleasure. I decided to take my lingerie off. Dimitri was enjoying it I took his handcuffs off. Gave him a kiss and said "I love you". Dimitri said "I love you too". We both fell asleep to the sound of a rain storm.

AN

Tell us what you think of our story! Rate it from 1-10! Please Review!


End file.
